Purple Block of Goo
Basic Information Purple Blocks of Goo are cubic purple bouncy building blocks that can be crafted in your Crafting Menu. They are not soft like Globs of Goo, but solid, and also non-transparent. They can be used as a cushion to negate fall damage and can be processed into Purple Goo Slabs, Columns and Slopes, which can be further processed into Corner blocks. Purple Blocks of Goo can be crafted into purple Globs of Goo in your Crafting Menu (no longer made in a Processor), and can be smashed to permanent purple Goo Globs with the AOE Gauntlet Smash Power Attack. How to obtain These bright purple cubes can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by pressing "q" as the default key), but only after the according rafting-recipe has been unlocked for free. Purple Blocks of Goo cannot be found in any randomly spawning Treasure Chest nor can they be obtained from any Creatures. However, they can be bought in infinite amounts via block kits for any customized Blueprint. How to unlock the crafting recipe The crafting recipe for Purple Blocks of Goo can be unlocked for free in the Crafting Menu by: * processing (or taking) Blue Pigment by putting Blue Flowers from Elderwood trees (or Wood Treasure Chests) into a Processor. Blue Pigment can also occasionally be found in Obsidian Treasure Chests that spawn on blocks of the Stalactite layer, and * crafting (or taking) green Blocks of Goo from Globs of Goo and Stone Rods, after unlocking the crafting recipe by obtaining green Globs of Goo and a Stone Mining Cell How to craft To craft 8 Purple Blocks of Goo, you'll need: * 2 green Globs of Goo obtainable from most Creatures as a random loot or pet-harvest, or by crafting them from blocks of Mold that were mined from the Stalactite layer * 1 Stone Rod made of Stone, Limestone or Bedrock in a Processor * 1 Blue Pigment made of Blue Flowers in a Processor or found in Obsidian Treasure Chests or Iron Treasure Chests Please note that you cannot use purple Globs of Goo for crafting these. How to use By placing these blocks into the game world, they can be used for building purposes. Purple Blocks of Goo - just like their green and orange variants - can be used as trampolines. If you place them on the ground, your player character will not receive any falling damage when landing on them (similar to any kind of liquid). With a little practice you can also use these bouncy blocks as a means to jump farther than usually possible, and such you can create "showjumping courses". When flattening Purple Goo Blocks with the Gauntlet Smash, they will transform into permanent purple Globs of Goo if you have at least a Diamond Mining Cell equipped. All Blocks of Goo are fireproof. Even when throwing Fire Bombs at these blocks, they still will not go up in flames. Other than that, Purple Blocks of Goo can also be put on display by placing them into the slots of display containers like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Hidden Temple Altars, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Frozen Containers, Holiday Decorative Trees, Snow Buried Containers, Holiday Mantles and the like, where they will usually be reduced in size. Processing Purple Blocks of Goo When put into a Processor, 1 Purple Block of Goo can be cut into either 2 Purple Goo Slabs, 2 Purple Goo Columns or 4 Purple Goo Slopes. No crafting recipe is required for this. Simply carry Purple Blocks of Goo with you while activating a Processor in the game world by pointing your cursor at it and either click your right mouse button or press "f" as the default key. When activating the Processor, you'll see if whatever you are carrying can be processed in the top category "processable" in the window to the left that will replace the inventory window with a list the stuff in your possession. And if you put Purple Blocks of Goo into the Processor, you will see what you can process these blocks into. Select one option and click "chop" to make the Processor work -you can fill it with up to 21 blocks in advance and then you'll only have to wait until the processing is completed. Afterwards, when putting 1 Purple Goo Slope into a Processor, this Slope can be processed further into either 1 Purple Goo Slope Inner Corner, or 2 Purple Goo Slope Outer Corners or 2 Purple Goo Rounded Slopes. All of these Purple Goo Block Shapes can be smashed with the Gauntlet Smash and will then transform into permanent purple Globs of Goo. Purple Globs of Goo Purple Goo, also simply called "Glob of Goo", is a special colored type of Goo that can only be made from Purple Blocks of Goo since update R55 on August 22nd 2018. Since December 19th 2018, 6 purple Globs of Goo can now be crafted from 1 Purple Block of Goo in your Crafting Menu. However, their crafting recipe has to be unlocked first by obtaining at least one green Glob of Goo (luckily required for crafting Purple Blocks of Goo). Different to their tooltip descriptions, neither Purple Goo Globs nor Orange Goo Globs can be obtained from any Creatures, instead they can solely be made from crafted colored Blocks of Goo by players. Purple Globs of Goo are required to craft Dark Lumite Stairs and Purple Goo Cauldrons. No other variants of Goo globs (green or orange) can be used for this. You can throw these purple colored Globs of Goo, also the green and orange ones, by putting them into your quickbar, select the according slot and then right-click while pointing your cursor at the desired destination. All types of Globs of Goo can directly be thrown at Creatures, for example at Keepas that can be hard to "catch", and will slow them down significantly for max. 5 seconds after you've hit them. Sticking to a Goo-blot will not stun or freeze Creatures and will also not prevent Creatures from attacking (or defending themselves) in close combat range though. Only one Glob from a stack of goo globs will be thrown in a slightly curved trajectory wherever your cursor points, which will cause a sticky goo blot to appear on any solid block you've hit. However, if you hit any liquid with thrown Goo, even if only half a block in "depth", the Goo will vanish and have no effects. A Goo-blot will be of the same color of Glob of Goo that you have thrown, but it will always appear flat and horizontal, even when thrown at a wall or any vertical side of block or object. Goo-blots cannot be picked up nor rotated. They will vanish by themselves after ca. 30 seconds. Goo-blots are not sticky for player-characters, but bouncy. You can use them as spring boards until they will vanish. Globs of Goo can be thrown at Mushrooms or Tallgrass and the like without replacing them, they will also not take up the same place/block as torches and other such items do. Goo-blots do not burn nor can they be corrupted. Creating permanent Globs of Goo from Blocks of Goo Purple Blocks of Goo can be "produced" by using the AOE Gauntlet Smash on Blocks of Goo (which also applies to common Green Globs of Goo and Orange Blocks of Goo) after equipping a Diamond Mining Cell or Lumite Mining Cell. These Gobs of Goo are special in that they are not sticky and won't slow down Creatures while still reducing fall damage. Also, these specific Globs of Goo that are produced from Blocks of Goo per Gauntlet Smash do not vanish by themselves after a while, but will then stay where the Blocks of Goo had been placed (even in the air) and will also float if you pick up the block they're on. These extraordinarily durable Globs of Goo can only be removed by using (basic) Excavators or (ordinary) TNT as long as these Explosives directly include the glob/s of goo in their area of effect. Excavators will even return half of the globs of goo they remove to you (which means that you might not get any, or only rarely any, if you only remove one glob of goo by using an Excavator). On December 19th 2018, several block shape sets were added for green goo, orange goo and purple goo. All of these Shapes can be permanently transformed with a Gauntlet Smash. Since April 19th 2019, these durable Blots can also be removed with a second Gauntlet Smash, which again requires the according permission rank on the game world or player claim. Category:Building Block Category:Decor Category:Crafted Category:Smashable